Detention Blues
by Red Witch
Summary: Mystique's back in detention with the Brotherhood. Will she survive?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. You know that. So why am I telling you this?**

**Detention Blues**

"Ow! Quit it!" 

Risty Wilde (In reality Mystique) glared at Lance. He put on an innocent face and whistled. "LANCE!"

"What?" Lance looked puzzled.

"Stop throwing spitballs at me!" She hissed.

"Spitballs?" Lance answered innocently. "What are you talking about? I don't know anything about spitballs?" 

"Alvers…" She warned, her voice getting cold.

"I think you're imagining things Risty," Lance drawled. "All I've been doing is sitting here in detention, quietly reading my magazine. I think you're imagining things. Maybe it's a guilty conscience."

"For the last time Lance I am not going to talk about Kitty or tell you anything about her!" Mystique hissed.

"Not even one little thing?" Lance asked. "Not a teensy weensy little hint?" 

"No!"

"Please?" 

"No! Forget it!"

"Pleeeese?"

"No!"

"Pretty please with sprinkles and a cherry on top?"

"What part of no do you have trouble understanding?"

"Okay!" Lance looked away. "If that's the way you want it."

"I do!" Mystique folded her arms. Something wet hit her cheek. "OW! Alvers!"

"What?"

"One of these days Alvers…you are going to pay dearly for this! Mark my words," She hissed. 

"Ooooh" Lance waved his fingers at her. "I'm soooo scared!"

"You will be," She growled.

"Hey Risty! Risty! Look at me!" Todd called out to her while doing a handstand on the teacher's desk. 

"Will you get down there before the teacher gets back and we all get in trouble again!" She shouted. 

"Look Risty! One hand!" Todd crowed.

"I hate my life," Mystique groaned, rubbing her temples. She closed her eyes in a desperate attempt to shut out her surroundings. "Ow! Alvers!"

"What?"

"Hey Risty!" Fred called out to her. "Want some gum?" 

"Not really," She groaned.

"Come on! It tastes good!" Fred said.

"Fine whatever," She took it without looking and put it in her mouth. She found it to be an unusually pleasant taste. "Hmmm that's not bad. Unusual flavor. What kind is it?"

"I dunno. It was stuck to the bottom of my desk. I think it's a couple of different gums stuck together." 

"AGGGHHH!" She spat it out of her mouth and had a coughing fit. "I'm going to get some water, not to mention if there's any way out of this looney bin!"

Mystique hurried outside and gulped down water from the nearest fountain. "I don't know how much longer I can take this," She gasped. "Magneto…I am going to make him suffer for putting me through this if it's the last thing I ever do! He is going to pay!" 

"Oh Risty…"

She turned around and saw Pietro smirking at her. "How…How did you sneak up behind me so fast?" She asked, knowing perfectly well about his super speed. But one had to keep up appearances. 

"Trade secret," He winked. Mystique felt ill. _Great, now Magneto's kid is hitting on me again!_ She thought. 

"Come on I wanna show you something," Pietro grabbed her hand.

"What? Where are we going?" She asked as Pietro dragged her down the hall. 

"I just want to show you something," Pietro smiled and stopped at a door. With a flourish he bowed and opened it. "Entre-vous, mademoiselle."

Mystique walked through the door. Inside it was dark except for a table with candles on it. There were flowers on the table and plates with various assorted snack foods. A tape of violin music was playing. "I do not believe this…"

"Yeah I know, it wasn't easy setting this up!" Pietro led her into a chair. She was too stunned to protest. He zipped to the other side. "Okay, it's not exactly a café in Paris, but it will have to do!"

"What the…" She began.

"Uh!" Pietro interrupted her. "Don't talk. Just relax and take in the atmosphere. Just enjoy the moment. You and me. Sharing Twinkies for two." He raised his eyebrow suggestively. "Oh almost forgot," He filled her glass with grape soda. "To us!" He raised is glass.

Mystique almost lost her borrowed form. "Why me?"

"Because you are so charming and wonderful my dear," Pietro smiled. "As am I. Why don't we enjoy ourselves?"

"If you insist…" Mystique had a wicked gleam in her eye.

A few seconds later, there were screams and yelps of pain. Then Mystique stormed out of the door. Pietro wobbled behind, dazed and with a black eye. "Was it something I said?" He moaned before he passed out on the floor. 

"I gotta get out of here!" She grumbled. However, as she turned the corner she ran straight into Principal Kelly. 

"Risty? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in detention?" He asked.

"I was just getting a drink of water and using the girl's room," She answered. 

"Get back in there!" He ordered.

"Principal, do I have to sit in there with those lunatics?" She pleaded. 

"Yes, now move girl!"

_Note to self; someday kill Kelly,_ she thought as he escorted her back to the room. 

"Where is Mr. Andrews?" Kelly asked, looking around for the sub on detention duty. All the boys were innocently sitting at their desks. Well, Pietro had his head on the desk, passed out. 

"I don't know sir," Todd said in his most innocent voice. "He never showed up."

"Maybe he got tied up somewhere?" Fred suppressed a giggle.

"I swear, we go through more subs in a week than most school districts do in ten years!" Kelly shook his head. "What is it with this school and teachers? Ms. Darkholme goes missing, then the Phys. Ed coach has a nervous breakdown after the soccer game and now McCoy's gone after playing Jekyll and Hyde! No wonder there's a teacher shortage around here!" 

"Why don't you stay here sir?" Mystique was desperate. "Please don't leave me alone here with them!" She grabbed his jacket. "Please!" 

"Look I have a meeting I have to get too," He brushed her off. "I'm interviewing Mr. McCoy's replacements. I'll find someone…just stay here." He left.

"What did you people do to the sub?" she whirled around hissing. "Did you tie this one to the flagpole too?" 

"Risty," Lance made a hurt face. "I'm wounded."

"Yeah like we'd do the same thing twice," Todd remarked. Lance elbowed him. "Ow!" 

"So what did you do?" She asked.

"We thought he needed a vacation so we sent him on a little trip," Todd smiled. 

"Where?" She dreaded the answer.

"Paris," Fred said. "I hear it's lovely this time of year. Course it wasn't easy finding first class stamps for the box."

"You mailed a substitute teacher to Paris?" She gasped.

"Hey he'll love it!" Lance said. "Lot's of folks save up their whole lives to go to France. He's getting a free trip. Risty, what are you doing?"

Mystique was desperately trying to open the window. "I think we're not too far from the ground," She said to herself. "Maybe I can jump and make a break for it!"


End file.
